


Важное решение

by Silwery_Wind



Series: Смена пола [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Святочный Бал приближается, а значит - проблем у Гарриет Поттер стало на одну больше.





	Важное решение

**Author's Note:**

> В общем и целом - это авторский эксперемент. Как со стилем, так и с пейрингом.
> 
> Был написан на конкурс "ФемФест" на fanfics.me, номинация - внеконкурс.

— Решила, с кем пойдёшь на Святочный Бал? — лениво тянет Рон. Ты мысленно морщишься — он поднимает эту тему, наверное, раз в двадцатый за последние несколько недель. Вы вместе с Роном и Гермионой заняли лучшие кресла возле камина. Гермиона листает очередную книгу, но большую часть времени просто смотрит в пустоту, явно что-то обдумывая; Рон пялится в камин, развалившись в кресле; а ты — наблюдаешь за ними, чтобы отвлечься. Что угодно, лишь бы не думать о своих проблемах, о…  
— Не знаю, ещё целых две недели, — произносишь ты как можно беспечнее. Будто не думаешь об этом дурацком Бале почти круглосуточно.  
— Вот, я тоже так считаю, — соглашается Рон. — Без пары не останемся. Уж ты-то — победительница Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть — точно.  
Ты пожимаешь плечами. Волдеморт сейчас кажется далёким и блёклым — по сравнению с реальной проблемой поиска пары на Святочный Бал.  
Точнее, не поиска, а приглашения. Ведь к тебе подошло уже несколько десятков кандидатов, но всем ты вежливо отказала. Не то чтобы у тебя была объективная причина. Или хотя бы шанс пойти на Бал с тем, с кем действительно хочется.  
Чо наверняка уже пригласил Седрик.  
— А ты, Гермиона? С кем идёшь? — продолжает разговор Рон, больше от скуки.  
Гермиона рассеянно моргает, будто выплывает в реальность из бурного океана мыслей.  
— Я… — она ненадолго замолкает, — не могу сказать.  
— Правда? — глаза Рона расширяются от удивления. — Тебя кто-то пригласил? Быть не может!  
— Заткнись, — тихо и серьёзно говорит она, кусая губы, и тебе ясно — Рону лучше бы замолчать прямо сейчас. Гермиона не в настроении снова обсуждать эту тему.  
— И кто же это? Невилл? Симус? Дин? А может — Кра-ам? — Рон распаляется всё сильнее, и последнее слово, презрительно растянутое, слышат все, кто находится во внезапно замолкшей гостиной.  
Ты смотришь на Гермиону и понимаешь — сейчас грянет буря.  
И ты права.  
— Заткнись, Рональд, — голос Гермионы звенит, как струна, готовая порваться, — иначе все решат, что ты просто ревнуешь меня к Виктору!  
— Ах, он уже Виктор! — Рон краснеет от негодования и сжимает кулаки.  
— Да! И знаешь, что? Я и правда иду с ним на Бал! Доволен?! А ты пойдёшь туда один, ведь вместо того, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, ты просто сидишь и ноешь!  
Гермиона бросается прочь, бежит вверх по ступенькам в комнату четвёртого курса. Лаванда и Парвати, сидящие у окна, начинают громко перешёптываться. Гостиная Гриффиндора гудит всё громче.  
Рон, будто оглушённый, стоит возле кресла. Будто не в силах поверить.  
— Рон, — ты сжимаешь его плечо, — присядь.  
Он послушно опускается в кресло и как-то отчаянно, безысходно смотрит на тебя.  
— Гарри, — бормочет он, — почему всё так получилось? Скажи, ты же девчонка, наверняка знаешь.  
Ты вздыхаешь: не то чтобы чувства и эмоции твой конёк. Со своими бы разобраться.  
Но во взгляде Рона вселенская тоска, и ты пытаешься объяснить.  
— Ты обидел её, Рон, — тихо, чтобы никто больше не мог услышать, произносишь ты, внутренне разрываясь между желанием пойти к Гермионе и желанием остаться здесь. — Усомнился в том, что кто-то мог её пригласить на Святочный Бал. А она ведь девушка.  
— Да, но ведь… Это же Гермиона… — Рон явно растерян.  
— И она девушка. Умная и симпатичная. Ты никогда не обращал на это внимание, верно? — ты слегка нажимаешь на друга, заставляя включить голову.  
— Да… Я не думал, — соглашается Рон. — И ты, наверно, права. Но Крам…  
— Он несколько месяцев за ней ходит, — ты пожимаешь плечами. — Всё было очевидно уже давно.  
— Правда? А мне нет, — Рон искренне расстроен, но ему ещё не достаточно стыдно, чтобы идти извиняться.  
— Ты многого не замечаешь, — ты направляешь беседу в нужном направлении. — Если бы я согласилась идти на Бал, допустим, с Седриком, что бы ты сделал?  
— М… Порадовался, наверно, — неловко предполагает Рон.  
— А почему тогда не порадовался за Гермиону? — спрашиваешь ты.  
Рон хмурится, пытаясь осмыслить проблему. Ты хлопаешь его по плечу.  
— Рон, ты подумай пока. А я схожу к Гермионе.  
Он вскидывается, собираясь что-то сказать, но, так и не произнеся ни слова, согласно кивает.  
— Ладно, — недовольно бурчит он. — Иди давай.  
Ты поднимаешься из кресла и идёшь в направлении спален для девушек.  
* * *  
Когда Чо летает — она похожа на снитч. Такой же яркий, лёгкий, красивый, манящий. Ты с удовольствием наблюдаешь за ней на матчах и тренировках, пробравшись на трибуны под мантией-невидимкой. Она грациозна и почти совершенна.  
Ты чуть не даришь ей победу — разумеется, случайно — на матче Равенкло против Гриффиндора. Но всё же ловишь снитч в последний момент, опережая всего на пару секунд. А до этого вы гонитесь за ним — бок о бок, почти соприкасаясь. Её волосы, собранные в хвост, несколько раз касаются твоего лица.  
А после матча ты пожимаешь ей руку, наслаждаясь коротким прикосновением.  
* * *  
Гермиона лежит на кровати, свернувшись комочком, и рассматривает стену. Её лицо покраснело и опухло от слёз, но она уже не плачет. Вот и хорошо. Ведь ты совершенно не умеешь успокаивать других людей, даже если это твоя лучшая подруга.  
Ты садишься рядом, на край кровати. Гермиону лучше сейчас не трогать — это ты уже знаешь из прошлого опыта.  
— Рон — полный придурок, — нарушаешь ты тишину.  
Гермиона согласно кивает и переводит взгляд на тебя.  
— Он ничего не понимает.  
Она снова кивает. Садится на кровати, подтянув колени к подбородку. Ты пересаживаешься поближе. Ведь теперь — уже можно.  
— Он обязательно извинится.  
— Почему ты так уверена? — тихо спрашивает Гермиона. — Гарри?  
— Верь мне, так и будет, — ты серьёзна как никогда. И сейчас, видя состояние Гермионы, ты знаешь, что должна заставить Рона хотя бы извиниться.  
А ещё лучше — чтобы он понял, в чём именно виноват.  
Ведь ты любишь свою лучшую подругу. А он сделал ей больно.  
— Хорошо, — Гермиона тихо соглашается. Непривычно тихо.  
— Да ладно, всё будет в порядке, — пытаешься ты её подбодрить. — Ты достойна пойти на Бал с Крамом.  
— Дело совсем не в этом, — вздыхает Гермиона.  
— Ты не хочешь идти с ним? — удивляешься ты. — Зачем тогда согласилась?  
— Мы с Виктором — друзья. Хотя, похоже, он надеется на что-то большее. Но я… — Гермиона неловко замолкает.  
— Ждала приглашение от Рона, — заканчиваешь за неё ты.  
— Да. Это настолько очевидно?  
— Нет, — ты совсем чуть-чуть улыбаешься. — Только если не быть лучшими друзьями с вами обоими.  
Гермиона тоже улыбается, но не дольше секунды.  
— И он явно ревновал, — продолжаешь ты.  
— Гарри! Что за глупости, — смущённо восклицает она и садится на край кровати, очень близко к тебе.  
— Я серьёзно. Знаешь, это было заметно всей гостиной Гриффиндора.  
— Нет, не может быть! — Гермиона возмущена и совсем забыла о грусти, которой предавалась несколько минут назад.  
— А вот и может! — ты довольна результатом своих действий — Гермиона перестала хандрить и отвлеклась.  
— Знаешь, Га-арри, — Гермиона язвительно растягивает твоё имя, — а ведь я знаю, кто нравится тебе.  
Ты удивлённо смотришь на её хитрую улыбку. Возможно ли, что Гермиона обо всём догадалась?  
— Не знаю, о чём ты, — бормочешь ты, отводя глаза.  
— О, Гарри, ты знаешь. Я видела, как ты смотришь. И, знаешь, я, конечно, была сильно занята в прошлом году, но за лето у меня было достаточно времени, чтобы прийти в себя.  
Ты молчишь, не зная, как реагировать  
— Тренировки сборной Равенкло по квиддичу, Гарриет. Ты пропадала каждый раз, когда они были по расписанию.  
— Гермиона, — твои щёки краснеют. — Я…  
Но она безжалостно продолжает:  
— А Картой Мародёров ты никогда не запрещала мне пользоваться.  
Ты осознаёшь, что Гермиона права — это серьёзный просчёт. Но ты просто не думала, что Гермиона решит поискать тебя с помощью Карты.  
— И тот матч с Равенкло в прошлом году. Если знать, куда смотреть, всё очевидно.  
Ты молчишь, не в силах вымолвить хоть слово. Лицо горит. Зато Гермиона явно воодушевилась.  
— Сначала я думала, что мне показалось. Но понаблюдав за тобой в этом году, я поняла, что мои подозрения были верны, — Гермиона вздохнула. — Не знаю, Гарри. Это странно, но всё же… Возможно, тебе бы стоило попробовать.  
— Попробовать что? — растерянно спрашиваешь ты.  
— Поговорить с ней, — Гермиона пожимает плечами. — Подружиться. Позвать куда-то. Не знаю, Гарри, я в этом не разбираюсь.  
— Но у неё есть Седрик, — ты грустно смотришь на подругу. — У Чо есть Седрик.  
— Лучше жалеть о том, что сделаешь, чем о том, что никогда не сделаешь.  
— Как приглашение на Бал от Крама? — уточняешь ты.  
— Да, — смеётся Гермиона.  
* * *  
Ты наблюдаешь за ними — Чо и Седриком — со стороны. Точнее, ты наблюдаешь за Чо, а Седрик всё чаще и чаще оказывается рядом с ней. В какой-то момент тебя достигают слухи, что они встречаются — как будто ты раньше этого не знала. Они — красивая пара. Гармоничная. Они подходят друг другу.  
От этого больнее всего.  
* * *  
Чо вместе с подружками идёт по коридору. Тебе не понять, зачем эти девушки сбиваются в стайки — ведь так шансы быть приглашёнными на Бал сильно снижаются. Ты собираешься с духом и чуть не пропускаешь момент, когда они повернут за угол. Уже в третий раз. За сегодня.  
— Эй, Чо! Подожди! — кричишь ты на весь коридор и догоняешь девушек.  
— Гарриет? Что случилось? — Чо удивлённо рассматривает запыхавшуюся тебя — всё же не стоило так затягивать с попыткой поговорить.  
Ты собираешься с духом.  
До Бала осталась неделя. Ты, конечно, не веришь, что сможешь пойти с ней. Но эта дата будто врезалась в память. Кажется, будто в вечер Святочного Бала произойдёт что-то важное.  
И ты должна успеть до этого момента.  
— Я... — невнятно начинаешь ты, не смотря в лицо Чо. Она слишком красива, сейчас это сбивает с толку и совсем не помогает.  
Густые тёмные волосы, подтянутая спортивная фигура, тонкие пальцы, нервно теребящие сумку, яркие губы...  
Ты осознаёшь, что пялишься на Чо Чанг и снова отводишь глаза.  
— Гарриет? — переспрашивает она. — Ты в порядке?  
В её голосе — явное волнение, за тебя, глупо молчащую Гарри.  
— Ты... — снова пауза. — Тыпойдёшьсомнойнабал?  
Ты тут же жалеешь об этих вырвавшихся случайно словах.  
Но Чо недоумённо хмурится, и ты с облегчением осознаёшь, что она не разобрала ни слова.  
— Бал? Повтори, я не поняла, — Чо хмурит брови в недоумении.  
— Я хотела попросить тебя... — ты судорожно пытаешься что-то придумать. — Помочь мне...  
— С подготовкой к Балу? — подсказывает она.  
— Да, — соглашаешься ты, чувствуя облегчение — Чо ничего не заподозрила. — Гермиона не очень в этом разбирается.  
— И ты не знала, кого попросить? Хорошо, я помогу тебе. И, если хочешь, это будет нашим секретом, — предлагает Чо и улыбается.  
Ты улыбаешься в ответ, внутренне леденея.  
Ведь теперь точно придётся искать партнёра на Бал.  
* * *  
В день Третьего испытания ты появляешься перед Лабиринтом с телом Седрика и замечаешь в толпе Чо, захлёбывающуюся слезами. Тогда ты понимаешь, что все ваши совместные вечера — неважны. У тебя есть намного более важная миссия.  
Ведь Волдеморт сегодня возродился.


End file.
